It Doesn't Hurt Anymore
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: Suzaku loses it and gets jealous. It had to happen sometime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I get tired of these… but… I do not own this show or it's characters. If I did, why would I be writing fanfic for it?

DEDICATION! This story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, SpiritPal. Who was there for me after my friend left me and is one of the very, very few who sticks by my side and doesn't leave me if I mess up. You head on over to her profile page on DA and check out her poetry. It is THE best on all of Deviant art.

A/N I messed with a few things in here... like ages, because I was too damn lazy to mess with their ages and add it all up and... four just sounds awesome. Spirit unknowingly got a glimpse of the story I dedicated to her. XD Anyway enjoy this story.

XxXxX

Four years. It had been four years since Zero Requiem. Four years… and still… his guilt kept him up at night. Four years. Four years was a hell of a lot of time to be in agony.

Suzaku sighed deeply and stared at his dark ceiling, before he shifted into a sitting position, bare feet touching the cold marble floor as he picked up the phone besides his bed and dialed a number. It rang a few times, before a familiar voice answer.

"Hello?" That voice asked in that casual tone. He was silent, breath gone as he was unable to speak another word. He felt foolish now that he had actually done it. "Suzaku… is that you?"

"Yea…" His voice came out dry and scratchy from misuse.

"You couldn't sleep again?" Was the next question.

"No." Suzaku answered. "I'm sorry, Lelouch… I shouldn't have called… I know it's dangerous."

"No, Suzaku… don't worry about it." Lelouch told him, chuckling softly. "You're lucky it's the middle of the day for me. Other wise I might be a bit mad for you waking me from my beauty sleep."

"I was just… thinking."

"A dangerous past time." Suzaku heard Lelouch's voice say and laugh a bit more. "Don't worry, it's alright. Why did you call?"

"I couldn't sleep." Suzaku said completely deadpan.

"I got that part." Lelouch replied. "You're feeling guilty again? You know you don't have any reason to feel that way."

"But I do…"

"You don't."

"I… was thinking about Nunnally…" Suzaku said, voice now in a pained whisper.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, voice becoming confused.

"I haven't told her… I haven't really spoken with her, but… I know she knows." He swallowed hard, that was the true thing that was eating at him. It had been eating him for four years. Four years without truly speaking with her and it was killing him inside.

"Ah. So that's it. That's what's really getting to you." Lelouch said, it was a statement not a question and Suzaku was silent. "Listen… I give you my permission to take off your mask in front of her… it's alright. Do you hear me? It's alright, Suzaku."

"Okay…" Suzaku said slowly, voice cracking slightly.

"Look… just… (crash) CC!" Lelouch shouted in anger. "Suzaku… get some rest… and talk to her tomorrow. I have to go."

Suzaku waited for the click and finally set the phone back down. He laid back in bed and rolled over to stare out the window. It would be a long night, but he'd if he could do this for four years, what was another night?

XxXxX

The next morning was typical, listening to petitions and having meetings with elder council members about whatever they didn't see 'fit' as they put it. He felt bad for her having to deal with all these people all day everyday.

He wished he knew some sort of way to get her a vacation, just for awhile, surly Cornelia could handle the Kingdome for a few days. Lelouch would know how to arrange something so trivial as that, but… he wasn't Lelouch and he wasn't smart enough to figure anything like that out.

As Suzaku watched Nunnally, silently for the dark corner in the shadows… he was for once glad for this mask. Glad she couldn't see the look on his face. He had intended to talk with her today, he had wanted to, but… he didn't. he was twenty three years old and still as much of a coward as he had been back then when he was young. He just couldn't bring himself to speak with her. He hadn't spoken with Nunnally since long before the Zero Requiem.

But he wanted to. He really, really wanted to. He wanted to know if she blamed him, wanted to now if she hated him, because she hadn't bother to speak with him either and it made his guilt all the more worse, all the more painful. He wanted to speak with her so badly it hurt.

Just then the door opened and Suzaku sighed quietly. This man… Daichi. He was the bane of the Britannian empire. He had put together a small group of protesters that wanted communism. The idiot didn't understand a thing about politics, communism never worked. They had worked hard to turn Britannia into a free democratic country, they wouldn't see it fall to communism.

"Empress! Why won't you give us what we want! This is what the people want!" Daichi stated angrily, tossing his hands in the air.

"I am sorry sir Daichi, but your way of government just will not work." Nunnally answered him. "If you do not like it here, however… you and your men are free to go to a country that does support communism."

Daichi growled in anger. "So you'll become the demon empress! Turn into your brother and become just like that demon monster! Deny your people their basic rights!"

Suzaku glanced over at Nunnally's shocked look, he clenched his fists, before taking a deep breath. He stepped out and held one arm over his chest, the other out to the side, spreading his cape in a fashion he believed Lelouch would do. He got so good at impersonating him, it scared him sometimes.

"That is enough, sir Daichi. The Empress is right. Your plan for communism will never work, I advise you drop the subject all together and go home to your family. There are people that have nothing, be grateful for what you do have." Suzaku stated, trying to keep the anger from his voice and remain calm.

"And you, the all mighty ZERO who has been reduced to nothing more then the Empresses lapdog! So willing to luck your master's boots. This is what has become of our great hero!" Daichi asked, the man seemed he would start foaming at the mouth he was so angry. "You son of a bitch!"

Finally that had been enough and the guards grabbed him, dragging him away screaming and yelling horrible curse words against him and the Empress. There was a long awkward silence in the court, before Nunnally smiled gently and stood. Which after breaking the geass place upon her and after she was able to see again, she went through years of physical therapy to be able to walk again. It had been hard and strenuous, but she had done it.

"If there are no more petitions… I will retire for the evening." She said, before the guards escorted her to her room.

Nunnally… he thought, watching after her. He saw that hint of sadness in her eyes. He wanted to go to her, hold her, tell her it was going to be alright. Lost in his thoughts he was frozen there, not aware of Cornelia speaking to him, before she set a hand on his caped shoulder.

"Zero?" Cornelia asked, slightly worried.

"Ah, I'm terrible sorry. I was lost in thought. Forgive me." He stated calmly, regaining his composure.

"I was just saying we should go and get some rest. Tomorrow will be another long day." Cornelia informed and he smiled, regardless if she could see it or not.

"Yes, thank you. I will get some rest. You have a good night as well milady." He bowed, before he started off.

"Wait!" Cornelia said and he stopped. "Zero… please… check on Nunnally for me. I have a meeting to attend… and I am worried."

He paused and looked at the floor for a moment or two, realizing he had to answer. "Alright. I will check on the Empress for you." He started off again and on the way down the long hallways… he started to think more of his troubling thoughts.

Before he knew it, he had come to the door all too soon. He took a deep breath, before knocking on the door and waiting for an answer.

"Come in." Nunnally said, voice muffled by the door and he felt the oddest pang in his stomach at her voice. Could he really face her after all that he had done? He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him and keeping his back to her, for another moment hoping to gain a little courage and he heard her close a book. "Master Zero?"

"My princess… I've… come to check on you." He slowly turned to face her, but found she was having tea with another noble it appeared.'

"Well… as you can see… I'm perfectly fine, but thank you Master Zero. Your vigilance is much appreciated." She told him, smiling. She knew he was watching the other man a bit cautiously. "This is sir Carter, my fiancé."

"Pleased to meet you Master Zero." Carter said, standing and offering a hand, which Suzaku did not take, so Carter awkwardly retracted his hand and sat back down. His lips twitched slightly under his mask as he stared the man down. Fiancé… it was the first he'd heard of it.

He suddenly remembered himself. "The pleasure is mine."

Nunnally's eyes lowered to his stomach, he had been holding his stomach all day long, she wondered if he was alright or not. She pursed her lips then sat up. "Carter… if I could please have a moment alone with Master Zero…"

Carter and Suzaku quickly looked at her, before Carter nodded and stood. "I will see you tomorrow then, Nunnally." Carter said and something about hearing that man say her name set a fire burning somewhere inside Suzaku.

"Milady… I was about to leave… perhaps another time." Suzaku tried, but it seemed to not be affecting her at all.

"No, whatever you have to do can wait." Nunnally told him, Carter left the room and it was only them now. Now Suzaku was left standing there awkwardly, his pains were getting worse and he clutched a hand over his stomach. "Are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine, I-"

"You don't look fine. You seem to have been ill all morning." She replied and he shook his head. No, no, he really needed to go. He shouldn't be here. He didn't belong in her grace anymore. Not after all he had done. He was in hell, this was his punishment.

"I really should go." He stated, pointing at the door.

"No, you really shouldn't." Nunnally said and set her hands down in her lap, keeping her gaze down as she spoke. "I know we haven't talked… since…" She couldn't finished that sentence. "I am angry with you."

His breath caught in his throat and it sent another painful shock of guilt and nervousness to his gut, he didn't know how much more of this torment he could take, even if he did deserve it. He looked down as well, unable to see the disappointment in her eyes as she looked back at him again. One glimpse of it had been enough.

"I want you to look at me…" She told him and after a moment's hesitation he did and she stood up, walking to stand in front of him. She set her hands on his stomach and he felt the muscles twitch slightly at the unfamiliar feeling. Her hands came up and settled on the mask, but he quickly caught her wrists.

"Don't." He begged, but she simply gave him her best stern look (earned by her years as empress) and he slowly released her. His breathing picked up a bit as she removed the mask and set it aside, he had squeezed his eyes shut and only knew it was off when he felt the cool air on his face.

"Oh, Suzaku… you're sick…" She whispered gently and stroked her hands along his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face had a layer of sweat over it.

"Nunnally… please." He whispered, still unable to even look at her. "Don't."

"Suzaku?" She asked, she didn't know what he wanted. "I've never seen your eyes before… will you look at me?"

He slowly raised his eyes to hers and she gave him a gentle smile. "I… shouldn't have come… after everything I've done…"

"I am angry, Suzaku, but… I forgive you." She told him and he gasped in shock. "Hatred and grudges don't get us anywhere… I was only angry, because you and Lelouch made that choice without me. You decided my life for me. I would have been happy with just the both of you… even if the world was cold… we had each other."

"N-Nunnally…" He dropped to his knees, unable to stop the tears as he cried in agony. She quickly hugged him. Had he been holding this in all this time? She wondered. He lowered himself down onto his hands and knees, unable to stop crying.

Nunnally wished he had come to her sooner if this was what he had been living with ever since the Zero Requiem. She reached over his back and removed his cape, folding it and setting it on the dresser next to the helmet. When she looked back she saw he hadn't moved, she kneeled besides him and soothed her hands over his back.

"It's alright, Suzaku." She told him softly. There wasn't much she could do to comfort him right now, so she just let him cry it all out. And that was exactly what he did, late into the night until he had no crying left in him. It was late, she could estimate around one or two in the morning.

He sniffed quietly, before shifting under her, but he didn't move to stand up or go anywhere. He stayed where he was, but that didn't last too long, he finally sat back up and glanced at her out of the corner of his blood-shot eye. Then he did what she really didn't expect, he quickly grabbed her into another hug, at least he wasn't apologizing anymore.

She was entirely sure he had admitted a lot of things he didn't want anyone else to know during his breakdown. It was alright though, she would never betray him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, but he seemed to be unwilling to let her go from his tight embrace. He pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.

"You… forgive me…" He said, still surprised. She nodded and smiled again, trying to let him know it was alright. He might just start crying again.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and he nodded slowly, he pulled away slightly and she watched the look on his face change just slightly. She held his face in between her hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Before she could pull away, however, he caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

Never in her life had she ever imagined she'd actually be kissing Suzaku, she thought about it, but never ever dreamed it would really happened. No. She was too afraid to imagine it. She didn't want her heart to be shattered if he didn't like her back. Then a thought hit her faster then a speeding train. Carter, her fiancé! Suzaku made an odd sound as he pulled away, the look of guilt was once more in his eyes, he seemed to come to the same conclusion.

He quickly stood up and backed away, keeping his eyes downcast. "Nunnally… I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking… it's late… and I'm such a wreck… I just…"

"Suzaku…" She said softly and he went silent. "It's alright. It was an accident… we'll… just forget it happened."

He nodded, a thankful look showing on his face as he grabbed his mask and cape, putting the mask back on and disappearing into darkness once more as he left her room. She slowly moved to sit on her bed… and it really hit her. Suzaku had kissed her. What was she going to do?

XxXxX

TBC...

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this show. Only the order of words that I put together.

A/N Ah, and so here we are. The final part of the story. Let's have a look now, shall we?

XxXxX

It would be a long while after the short time they spent together before they would have time again. Even if it would be a long time, they had to be cautious, because so many things could go wrong with them speaking again.

However… it seemed when she did have time she was spending it with Carter. Suzaku knew he shouldn't hate that so much and that the man was her fiancé after all, but he felt a bit of anger towards Carter for some unknown reason. It felt like a fire burning in his mind, hazing it over with smoke so that he was so angry half the time he couldn't think straight.

But still… he knew in his mind that he wasn't acting rationally. He needed to stop this and let Nunnally be happy with her fiancé. He couldn't interrupt her life, he needed to let her live without him. It was much better that way. He absolutely could not believe himself when at dinner this morning he had slammed his hand on the table and left when Carter had kissed Nunnally. He had no right to act in that manor, but he still did it.

Nunnally was deep in thought over Suzaku's actions. She shouldn't have let him do that last night, she should have pushed him away, but she had wanted to kiss him and so it left problems for the both of them every time they saw one another.

"Nunnally." Carter said, turning to her and drawing her attention. "Is there a problem with Master Zero?"

"There's nothing wrong with S-Zero." She inwardly winced, she missed saying his name so much, she almost said it in front of Carter. "Master Zero is perfectly fine."

Carter said nothing for a moment, before furrowing his brow. "Nunnally… that man is far too over protective with you. Frankly… I worry he might strangle me to death at dinner."

"He wouldn't do such a thing."

"You act as if you know him!" Carter shouted, standing up. "Nunnally that man could hurt you!"

"He would never do that!" She raised her voice as well and Carter seemed shocked.

"How exactly do you know that he wouldn't? It's not like you've known him all your life or anything! How can you trust him over me!"

"Is that what this is about?"

The door opened and the very subject of their conversation stepped through, bowing ever so gracefully as he entered the room.

"Milady… court will be in session soon." His voice stated calmly and she forced a smile, but she knew that he could always tell when her smiles were fake.

"Of course. Carter, we'll finish this conversation later…" She let her words hang, before heading out the door with her knight.

Suzaku knew something was the matter when he came to get her. It made him tense up even more. His temperamental state had everyone on edge, he just couldn't stop thinking this way. He was pissed of and nothing was going to change that. Finally in court once more Daichi decided to make another approach for his cause. This time… however… was different.

"I have a hundred signatures here." Daichi said smugly. "Proof of what the people want."

"Daichi, please." Nunnally said, begging him to stop all this. "Enough is enough. Even if you do have a hundred signatures, you're going to need many, many more. Even then… I am afraid I just would not be able to consider it."

"So the witch of Britannia denies her people yet again!" Daichi shouted and finally Suzaku had lost his temper. He walked down the stairs, hearing everyone's gasps Daichi looked over just to see a fist coming straight at his face. The entire court gasped in shock.

"That is enough! I do not wish to hear another word out of your mouth!" Suzaku shouted and Daichi held his bleeding nose, babbling like a baby and crawling away, while Suzaku kicked him in the ass on the way out. He turned and winced, the entire court had seen that spectacle, oh, what had he just done?

Sensing trouble Cornelia started to applaud him, urging the rest of the court to, before the room had broken out in applauds.

"Very well done Master Zero! Show those men that we will stay a free nation!" Cornelia stated loudly and he sighed under his mask. Thank God for that. Right after that they had quickly ended the court session a little early and as he lead Nunnally back to her room, she grabbed her arm and pull him inside with her.

"Suzaku! What were you thinking?" She asked and he didn't answer right away. "You could have gotten yourself in trouble and there are people that don't trust you already."

"Nunnally… what are you talking about?" He was genuinely confused.

"Take you're mask off when we're alone. I can't talk to you like this." Nunnally ordered and he complied with her request. He always did. "The way you're acting… people are saying you're not safe for me to bed around."

"What people?" Suzaku asked, setting his mask on the dresser as she turned her back on him and looked out the window. "Nunnally… speak with me… please."

He took a step and reached his hand out, but suddenly let it drop to his side once more, cape falling slowly down his shoulder and covering his arms once more.

"I am afraid I don't know what to say to you, Suzaku…" She replied and his shoulders slumped, before he closed his eyes for a moment to gain some sort of composure.

"It's alright, Nunnally. I understand." He sighed. "I shouldn't have come the other day. This is entirely my fault and I hope you'll be able to forgive me."

"It's not your fault." She said suddenly, startling him a little.

"I feel like it is. I could have prevented this."

"No, you couldn't. Suzaku I… please… just please don't. just don't."

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to sound like…" He couldn't exactly finished his sentence. It seemed sort of pointless now. "I'm sorry, Nunnally."

"Don't apologize." She told him and his lips parted as if he wanted to speak, before he decided against it, he didn't want to upset her farther.

"I should go now."

"Goodnight, Suzaku."

"Goodnight my princess." He replied gently, slipping on his mask and heading out. She wondered if it was wise to let him go so easily.

XxXxX

Court was officially in session again. Suzaku hadn't slept last night. He couldn't, he was far too stressed to even think about sleeping. He absolutely could not stand the thought of Nunnally being mad at him, he just couldn't.

And with how stressed he had been as of late, when he saw Daichi walk into the room once more he was about to lose it.

"This is my last offer Empress!" He stated the last words with venom dripping off them. "If you don't give the people what they want we're going to revolt!"

Suzaku scoffed, revolt with only a hundred men? Was he an idiot. He'd had enough of this, he stepped forward.

"Sir Daichi… I have said it a million times and I will say it once more. We will not change." She told him firmly.

"Have it your way then!" He whistled and his men jumped out of the crowd, before anyone could do or say anything the court room was filled with the sounds of fighting. The guards were busy holding back more men from getting in and Suzaku quickly grabbed a man by the collar and tossed him over before he could get to Nunnally.

He looked around. Damnit, there were too many of them. He was Nunnally's only line of defense. One more of Daichi's lackeys charged him and he picked him up and tossed him onto the floor. Hard. Another two came up behind him, but it didn't prove a problem to him, he could take on two together.

He grabbed one in a headlock and the other over his shoulder, prepared to throw them both, but suddenly heard Nunnally yell for him and he felt a sharp agonizing stinging pain in his back and he realized that a third man had snuck up on him, the sharp sting came out, then right back in. he could feel the blade cutting into muscle and ripping past flesh.

Everyone was too distracted to help or do anything and all he could do was stand there getting stabbed, he heard the wet splash of his blood hitting the floor with every stab and knew he had to do something. He spun the man in the headlock around and tossed him into the man with the knife, the one over his shoulder and slammed into the ground, he noticed Daichi was approaching Nunnally, puling something from his coat and he sprang into action, landing in front of her easily blocking Daichi.

"Stop this!" He shouted at the insane man.

"You all thought you could oppress us! You all thought you were better then us. Well nobody pushes me around! Nobody! Say goodnight." There was a loud click and the gun went off, followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground.

"Suzaku." Nunnally whimpered as she saw him hit the floor. She hadn't been able to stop herself from saying his name and she noticed Daichi had heard her.

"What did you just say?" He asked, raising his gun. "I knew it! It was all a trick! You'll become like your brother! And you must be stopped!"

"No! It's not what it seems!" She cried, unsure of what to do. He knew, Daichi knew that Suzaku was Zero… all because she made one little slip up. He started to laugh like it was the funniest thing he had ever head.

"Tell you what princess… you give me what I want and I'll keep your lapdog's secret. It's as simple as that. No more bloodshed!" He cocked the gun. "Or I could just kill you too. I don't care."

Another gunshot sounded through the air and Nunnally squeezed her eyes shut, this was it. It was all over, she had failed Lelouch and all the work he had done, but when she looked up, she found Cornelia by her side, pistol still smoking.

"Nunnally! Are you alright?" Cornelia asked quickly and she nodded weakly, while Cornelia checked her for injures.

"Zero." She started and Cornelia kneeled next to Suzaku, his helmet had split and was completely broken now. Cornelia paused momentarily, before removing her jacket and placing it over his head.

"I need help over here! Medic!"

"Wait! You can't! you can't know who he is, sister!" Nunnally said, grabbing her older sister's arm, trying to stop her.

"Nunnally he's going to die!" Cornelia replied sharply and now she realized she couldn't speak another word against her sister now. Cornelia took charged and they quickly got Suzaku out of there, taking him away from the scene as quickly as possible.

She stayed close by them and watched as Cornelia removed the remains of the mask from his face, she looked at him intently for a moment or two, before she ordered her officer (with his eyes kept closed) to hand her something. The way her gaze lingered… had she known all along it was him? Nunnally tried to step forward, but Cornelia blocked her view.

"Don't look, Nunnally. It's bad." Was the only thing her older sister would say, quickly tending to the injury herself.

Suzaku coughed and chocked on some of his own blood, which made Cornelia move for an instant to check the knife wounds on his back. It allowed Nunnally to partly see Suzaku's face, she could see the white of his skull where the bullet hit and she suddenly felt sick. Cornelia was in much more of a rush now, quickly grabbing a knife to slice the back of his uniform for better access to his injuries.

Nunnally wanted to take his hand so maybe he would be comforted, but realized that he was unconscious and it wouldn't even matter. Cornelia turned his head to the side and quickly assessed his head injury and Nunnally had to admit she was a little surprised that Cornelia was still helping now that she knew who he was.

"Sister… will he be alright?" Nunnally asked, heart pounding against her chest as she watched.

"I… I don't know, Nunnally." Cornelia said honestly, quickly trying removed the fragments of the bullet without doing farther damage. Once she had thought she did a through enough job, she cleaned it, stitched it and bandaged it.

Now she had to move to the stab wounds and couldn't help, but wince. It must have been extremely painful to have been stabbed so many times. It was easier to take care of then the head wound. She left Suzaku's side, sending her officer away, before going over to wash the blood from her hands.

Nunnally was still unable to move, still too shocked. "Cornelia… you… you won't tell anyone?"

"No, Nunnally. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

"Do you know if Suzaku will be okay?" She asked again.

"He's lucky to have such a thick skull. And helmet. He should be fine, but he'll have a bad headache. As for the stabs… they're shallow, but… we'll have to keep an eye on them so they don't become infected or worsen." Cornelia dried her hands and walked to the door. "He's all yours for now. Take care of him, I'll be back to check later."

"Sister… thank you." Nunnally said and Cornelia nodded, locking the door behind her.

XxXxX

Suzaku woke up, he wasn't sure why, he only knew that it was dark outside and he had a killer headache. How did he get here? He had woken up this morning hadn't he? And why did his room smell like a hospital?

He slowly reached a hand up and felt the soft bandages over his injury and then he was sitting up and his kidneys were aching and the room was spinning. What was he doing here?

"Suzaku?" Nunnally asked, she had apparently been asleep in the chair beside the bed.

"Nunnally… why am I here?"

"You… you were hurt." She quickly embraced him and he was taken aback by her actions. "Don't ever do that to me again! You scared me and I though I was going to lose you too!"

Something clicked in his head, like someone switching on a light and the memory hit him like a train coming down the track at full speed.

"What about Daichi?" He asked suddenly, worried.

"He was shot… he's dead."

"Nunnally…" He started slowly, cautiously. "who patched me up?"

"It's alright, Suzaku. Cornelia took care of you. She won't say anything. She gave her word." She assured and he didn't seem entirely convinced. She raised a hand to his cheek and gently soothed her fingers across his skin. "Please… promise me you won't ever get hurt like that again."

"I can try to keep that promise, but if it comes down to protecting you… you know I'll lay down my life to do so." He took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm of her hand.

"I know you would… Suzaku…" She took a deep breath, wanting to tell him. "Suzaku I… I… told Carter… that… I didn't think it was going to work out between us… because I had feelings for someone else."

"Really?" He asked, a bit surprised. "Who?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. He really was very dense. "You, silly."

"You… love me?" He brought his hand up to set over hers that was on his face still. He shifted forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I do love you, but… I don't know… how we can be together… the elders will want you to marry…"

"Don't think about that." She kissed him back to silence him. "We'll figure it out. Somehow."

They stayed up late into the night, taking until Nunnally had fallen asleep on him. Her head was right on his chest, so if he turned his head just the slightest… he could smell strawberry. It was a smell that suited her. He didn't know why exactly, couldn't name the reason. It just did. Well… maybe because she was so sweet. That could be the reason. Yeah, that was the reason.

For once… troubling thoughts that kept him awake at night… were the farthest thing from his mind. This was a peaceful night, where he was close to a peaceful sleep for once, but he wanted to watch her sleep… just for a little while longer. Just a few more minutes, he thought as the sky started to turn light blue.

XxXxX

The End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless you.


End file.
